The Boy Frozen in Time
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: He stood still, struggling to free himself from the clutches of time. There were those who tried to save him, but the solution always slipped from their grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _"The Boy Frozen in Time"_

 **Rating:** T for time travel

 **Genre:** Drama/Family/Angst (that one's actually pretty light)

 **Characters:** Leo, Mr. Davenport, Bree, Chase, Adam, two OCs (I guess, they're only there for like a second)

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Summary:** He stood still, struggling to free himself from the clutches of time. There were those who tried to save him, but the solution always slipped from their grasp.

Extended summary (don't ask why I have one, but it popped into my head and sounded rather good, so…)—In which Leo Dooley is far too desperate, and it all crumbles to dust before is eyes.

 **Warnings:** None, really, it's just a bit sad

 **Notes:** I am _still_ working on the humor, guys, but I actually have a story pretty far in the development stages! I might have it up before Christmas!

Anyway, this is the two-shot I mentioned a few days ago (it's actually not the one I was _going_ to post, but I'll post that other one sometime).

So two things: first, this is vaguely built off of some elements from _Spy Kids: All The Time in The World_ , but it really has nothing to do with that. Second, I wasn't actually going to post this at all, but BluePeach007 suggested I at least _try_ to make this time travel story good. So thanks!

Although quick note—there's not actually _time travel_ , per se. You'll understand once you read it.

The first chapter of this is up now, obviously, and the second chapter _should_ be posted tomorrow (if it's late, I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what I'm doing!). It's probably not my greatest work, but I spent literally _hours_ editing and revising, and this is the best I could get it. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It all began with a car crash involving the four bionic heroes.

It was quite pathetic, really, that after all the dangerous missions, they were destroyed by their car simply flipping over. But that's what happened, and so many things were left undone.

The eldest brother died instantly, having taken the brunt of the impact, and was declared dead on the scene. Adam was gone.

The sister was thrown into a coma, though she was still alive, and still stable. Bree had hope.

The other brother was rushed to the hospital in critical condition, though still alive. Chase could make it.

And somehow, impossibly, their stepbrother was unhurt. Perhaps it was because he was sitting in the back, or perhaps it was because Adam deflected the majority of the impact.

Either way, Leo was fine.

Physically fine, that is—mentally, he was a wreck. When Mr. Davenport came to visit him, the first thing the boy said made sense only to a genius (which he was) or a madman (which he also quite possibly was, too).

He wanted to build a time machine. _We know it can be done_ , he reasoned. _It worked once, it can work again. If it worked in an alternate timeline, it should work here. The same laws apply. We just have to build it._

 _But it could be different here_ , Davenport had argued. _You don't know what could happen. It might not work, and_ we've _never done it before!_

But Leo told him just a few words: _It'll be fine._

And because his father had learned to trust him, and he knew that this may be the only way to save his possibly last remaining son, he agreed.

The second Leo was discharged, they began to work. Their lab was overtaken by the machine. Piece by piece, it all came together.

They continued to work, even as Chase's injuries overcame him and the world's third bionic superhuman died, despite everyone's best efforts. It simply fueled their resolve.

They continued to work as Bree lay quiet and still, the second bionic trapped in the clutches of a possibly endless sleep. That too only made them work harder.

For well over a year they worked, focusing on one thing—going back, undoing the damage.

And when it was finally ready, when the words _it's finally done_ left Donald Davenport's mouth, Leo didn't hesitate.

Literally instantly, he jumped into the machine and turned it on.

Mr. Davenport had yelled, because _no, it wasn't tested,_ and _the results could be catastrophic_.

 _Too late_ , was all that left the boy's mouth.

That was the last thing he said before an impossibly bright light shone throughout the lab, and when Mr. Davenport could see again, his son was still there.

But there was something wrong. He did't get off the machine, he simply stood there, completely still, unblinking. Frozen. Completely and utterly trapped in time.

All the poor boy could do was stand, so still, unable to talk or blink or even breathe. Just stand, helpless, waiting for his father to rescue him.

* * *

 **And it shall be continued!**

 **Small recap, in case you didn't catch all of it: Adam's dead, Bree is in a coma, Chase is _also_ dead, Leo's trapped in time, and Davenport is the only one left, really (I kinda omitted Tasha and Douglas and pretty much everyone else from this story, sorry).**

 **Anyway, I should update the last chapter soon! Remember: reviews make everything better ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it, I guess)! So I have some replies to you guys, and then on to the second chapter!**

 **musicnotes093: I'm sorry for making you wait! And yeah, I figured that if something like that happened, Adam would be the first to die because he would do anything to protect his siblings. And Chase… I honestly don't know why I did that, it just happened! Remember though: Bree is still alive, just in a coma. So there is hope for the only Davenport girl! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and the resolution is right ahead!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah, I feel like it would be important to show that something could hurt the bionic kids that could hurt anyone: because they're still human, right? A car crash is such a human thing, and if that's the thing that killed half of them, it kind of means a lot. And yes: Leo is completely stuck, yet Mr. Davenport can still see him. Oh, and Leo isn't aging, in case that wasn't clear. As for the ending, well… right up ahead!**

 **jonakijoannaki: I'm sorry for all of the dead Chase stuff! I actually didn't mean to kill him, it kinda just happened. And thanks!**

 **Okay everyone, here is the conclusion to this story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

A year passed.

Leo could only watch as his father worked to free him, and his hopelessness grew. At first, he struggled against the clutches of his prison, but to no avail. He didn't age, so he was still young and powerful but the hold was strong. Eventually, he simply stopped. There was no point in fighting something that couldn't be fought.

Another year went by, then another. Then so many more that Leo lost count.

He watched as his father aged, yet he still worked. Leo held onto his hope.

He watched as his father grew sick, and he _still_ worked. Leo's hope wavered, but he held on.

And then his sister woke up, and his father was healthy again, and his hope strengthened. _Bree was alive. They both were._

Mr. Davenport and Bree worked continuously—Leo never was alone. One of them was always with him, working.

And then his father died, and Leo's hope was almost crushed. he would have given in right then and there, but his sister continued to work. So he had a shard left to hold on to.

There was still hope.

Bree carried on working, relentless. And so he knew he could rely on her.

She always came, every single day, to try and fix the disaster he'd caused. And he felt bad, but so very grateful.

And then one day, Leo was alone. He didn't know why but Bree didn't come to the lab that one day. He knew it probably meant nothing, but he couldn't help but despair. So he forced himself to shut down, and he allowed himself to go senseless.

* * *

There was a tug, and with a jerk, he shot into consciousness. There were two pairs of hands on his arm. He focused and saw… children?

 _Who—?_

The young girl cut him off. _My name is Amelia,_ she had told him. _This is Blake, my brother. This may come as a shock, but…_

And then she told him that approximately seventy years had passed. She and her brother were Bree's great-grandchildren. Bree had died a while ago. But they had freed him from his time prison.

Blake had smiled at him. _It is my hope that we can start a new life for you._

And though he had suffered, he, for the first time in a _very_ long time, had hope.

 **[If you want a happy ending, stop right here! If you want the full story, read on. I'm sorry, by the way!]**

* * *

But hope isn't always enough. Within days, he sank back into despair. Nothing was familiar to him. He wanted to get home, back to his own time. And he _still_ wanted to go back and save his brothers. He wanted his family.

So one day, without telling Amelia or Blake, he began to repair his machine. He knew what to do, he knew how to fix it.

And he managed to get it near-perfect. It was good enough for him.

 _Thank you for helping me_ , Leo told the two one day—the precise day he was finished fixing the machine. _You guys are amazing, seriously. Thanks._

They were puzzled, but they nodded.

And that night, he leapt into the machine and set off.

* * *

He didn't make it back to his own time. The two kids figured that out—no time ripples, no changes.

They didn't know what went wrong or where he went—he may have traveled to the time of the dinosaurs, or to the distant future. He may have even torn a hole in the fabric of the universe and started anew in some parallel universe. They didn't know.

Perhaps he didn't, either.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **I am so,** ** _so_** **sorry that this ended up so depressing! Thanks for your support though, guys, and remember: reviews are fuel! The more reviews I get, the faster another story will be posted!**

 **Oh, and there's a poll on my profile, so go check that out and vote, because I'm not closing it until I have enough data.**

 **Thanks, everyone!**

 **(Again, I'm so sorry!)**


End file.
